Lost
by JessesGirl148
Summary: What do you do when you the one person you can't live without goes missing.A DerekMarti story. I suck at summeries. Please review. Chapter 11 now up.
1. She's what?

(Derek's point of view)

"Hey there Smarty." I said walking up behind her and putting her on my shoulders.

I had just gotten up and walked into the kitchen when I saw Marti. She was my baby. Not in the "I made her" kind of way. I don't know what it was. She just kind of had this special place in my heart. Some kind of sibling connection I guess. I mean even when I was mean to her. Only I can be mean to her. If someone else tried to hurt her then I would be crazy Derek on them. Anyway….she laughed as I put her on my shoulders and started pretending to be an astronaut. We flew around the kitchen till Casey walked in and started laughing.

"You two are so weird." She said as I put Marti down.

"Yeah well we have fun." I replied tousling Marti's hair.

"Right!! Now get me some cookies." Marti exclaimed.

"What do you say?"

"Please?"

I went to the pantry and got some cookies for her. Right as Nora walked in and saw me.

"Why are you getting cookies this early?" She asked

I put them back and shrugged my shoulders at Marti who sighed.

"Time to get you to daycare Marti." Nora said.

Marti looked at me and smiled.

"Bye Smerik."

"Bye Marti." I said brushing her off.

She got a sad look on her face as George scooped her up and they left.

Casey walked over and hit my arm.

"Ow what?" I said rubbing the spot.

She then proceeded to lecture me for 10 minutes about how Marti looks up to me. And how she doesn't want to be brushed off and bla bla bla. I hear it all the time from Casey and frankly it gets on my nerves. She knows I love Marti yet she still treats me like I don't care. Grr. I went to school and it passed pretty quickly. The intercom came on and said that me and Casey needed to get to the office asap. What did I do now? I asked myself. I could understand me going to the office but why would they call Casey also? I joined Casey in the hall and we walked into a room with Nora, George, and 3 police officers. All five of them had worried expressions. I sat down next to Casey as the police officer said the worst thing he could have said to me.

"Marti was kidnapped."

And my heart shattered.

I am basing this off of what would happen if my little brother were taken. We have the Derek\Marti relationship so this may make me tear up by the end.lol R&R please


	2. Or else

A\N I am soooooooo sorry for not updating. School started and I just got completely caught up and couldn't get on to sit and write. I hope you all still love me cause I love ya'll. Unless you give me flames. In which case I don't love you. Annnnyyyway!!

(Casey's point of view)

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Marti kidnapped? This couldn't be happening. I looked over at Derek and he actually had tears in his eyes. Derek…the heartless one…. was crying. We listened to how Marti was on her way out of school when just a few feet from where Nora should have been the kidnapper kidnapped her. Nora was extremely guilty since she had stopped to pick up some magazines instead of going straight there where Marti would have been safe. Nobody blamed her for this, except for herself. We went home since Nora and George decided Casey and I would need to be home. The whole ride home I kept sneaking glances at Derek who looked like he had seen a ghost. I felt so bad. I mean I was devastated so imagine what Derek felt.

(Derek's point of view)

The morning's events kept replaying in my mind. Casey was right. I should have been more brotherly towards Marti. I can't believe the last time I saw Marti she had a hurt expression. Because of me. When we got home I ran up to my room and collapsed onto my bed as I started bawling. I was never the one to sob let alone start bawling. I couldn't take it though. My little sister was gone. My best friend. My Smarti.

(Casey's point of view)

I saw Derek run up to his room and I followed him. I don't think he noticed when I opened the door. He was curled up in a ball crying as he held onto a picture of Marti and him at a hockey game that Derek won. Marti was the baby and Derek was the oldest so maybe that is where the connection came from. I knew Derek was taking it the hardest. He would probably seek revenge on whoever did this. I walked over and sat down and he seemed like he seriously couldn't care less who sat next to him. Unless it was Marti that is. I rubbed his back as he sobbed. Why did I rub his back? I have no idea. It was the only thing I could think of. Suddenly he turned over and fell into my arms which was weird considering he is a guy and bigger than me. But it wasn't a romantic feeling. It was more of a: I need you to hold me before I go crazy: kind of thing.

"I can't lose her Case."

"I know…We'll find her."

He looked at me in a way that would make Freddie Krueger cry.

"But what if we don't. What if my baby sister is gone? What if she is…dead."

"Honey don't talk like that."

(Derek's point of view)

Honey? Did she just call me honey? What the heck was up with that? I knew Casey was right but it still hurt. All of a sudden the phone rang. I ran to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked thinking it was Emily or something.

"If you ever want to see your little girl again, I suggest you and Casey Macdonald come to the alley way behind marty's school by 8 tonight."

"Wait…What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You heard me. Now I suggest you don't call the police or I will kill her."

And then the line went dead. Then it hit me. Which "she" was he talking about. Casey or Marty?

(Casey's point of view)

As Derek turned around he looked me straight in the eye. I knew he was very scared by the look in his eye.

"We have to go somewhere tonight?" He said as I stood in front of him.

(Comment please?)


	3. The alley

(Derek's point of view)

"Dad, I am going for a ride." I said as I grabbed my coat.

"Me to." Casey said as she grabbed her coat.

"Where?" George asked

Casey looked at me. I refused to tell her where we were going in case she got scared and backed out.

"We are going to go to the park and get some air."

I tried to make it sound true. I guess it worked since he told us it was ok and let us leave.

Casey and I got in the car and as I started the engine I could feel her looking at me. I looked up and could tell she was nervous.

"Where are we going?" Casey said seriously.

I told her what the guy said on the phone. I probably shouldn't have told her about the "If you don't bring her I will kill the girl" part but it sort of slipped out. I knew that was a big mistake when Casey started shaking. It was 7:26 so I had to get going.

We pulled up the the school and I leaned back in my chair. I had been going so fast that it was only 7:45 when I turned the engine off. I looked over at Casey and we had this moment of bonding….It was strange. Me and her didn't clique very well but I had to admit she was being a great step sister. Edwin was just torn apart so he wasn't any help.

"i…I guess we should start going over there." I said even though I was scared out of my mind.

"Ye..yeah." Casey stuttered.

We started towards the alley way

We got to the middle of the alley way when we saw a figure approaching. I didn't know how this would end but I knew I wouldn't like it.

(Comment please?)


	4. masked

(Casey's point of view)

I shivered as I saw the figure approaching. Especially when his masked face looked my way. I knew I had seen those eyes before. I just couldn't remember where.

"Hello cutie." The guy's voice said.

Where had I heard that voice from? I looked over at Derek and held back a smirk as he looked like he was going to hit the guy. All of a sudden I heard a whimper. As the little figure moved into view, my heart leaped.

"MARTI!!" Derek practically scueeled.

He tried to run to her but the guy hit him and knocked Derek out cold. I guess the guy was stronger than expected considering Derek was 2 inches taller. Marti started crying as the man picked her up and started walking towards me. My whole body started shaking. This could so not be happening. The guy grabbed me and started pulling me towards the car. I looked at Marti and knew I had to fight back. For me…..for Marti….for Derek.

I started kicking but it was no use. He just held on tighter. Which was starting to hurt. I tried harder and harder as we got closer and closer to the car. It was one of those old vans that kidnappers always seemed to use. I gave up when the man struck my head.

'Where are we going?" I asked

"Somewhere far away." He asked and I could tell he was smiling evily even thought he had a mask on.

I looked at Derek and noticed something was different. I held back a smile as I noticed he was faking. He must have been waiting for the guy to stop paying attention. I knew he was trying to figure out how to attack with someone getting shot, I noticed that the man had a gun in his jacket so he could have easily shot someone. The guy turned to open the door and out of nowhere Derek ran up behind him and knocked him to the ground. The guy fought back and shot Derek. Derek fell tot he ground and the man picked up Marti and ran to the car. He forgot me and just sped off. Derek had to watch his little sis get taken away…again. And no one knew that it would be a long time till they saw each other again.

Now the next chapter will be a little…different.

A\N. I would like anyone who reads this chapter to tell me who you think the masked figure is. I don't know how many of you actually know who this person is. If I get enough guesses I will tell you if any of you got it right. I don't think you will but some of you are extremely good at figuring this out so we'll see.

(Comment please?)


	5. 10 years later

A\N- I couldn't remember how old Casey, Derek, and Marti are so I made up ages. When Marti was kidnapped she was 5, Derek was 15,and Casey was 15. I may be wrong but this is my story so deal with it. Hehe.

(10 years later.)

(Casey's point of view)

_It has been 10 years since the day Marti was taken. After the van sped off I called 911 and they took Derek to the hospital. They fixed the physical pain but his emotional pain never went away. Me and Derek are now 25. I have a boyfriend and a daughter. Derek started crying when he found out what I was naming her. Marrisa. That was Marti's real name. . It is a little scary since Marrisa looks exactly like Marti. .No one knows where Marti is. We don't even know is she is alive. Derek went into a deep depression till he was about 20. Then mom sent him to therapy and the therapist said there was nothing we could do. I have hope though. Nothing seems out of the ordinary and no one can find any clues as to who took her. Someone is hiding something._

"Mommy?" Marrisa interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh.. yes honey?"

"Uncle Derek is on the phone." Every time she said uncle Derek , I got this happy feeling. It was cute.

I took the phone out of her 6 year old hand.

"Hey Derek." I said .

"Hey." Came his mumbly voice.

I hated him being so sad all the time. I didn't tell Marrisa why he was so upset. I did tell my boyfriend Tyler though. He seemed very supportive of Derek.

"What's up?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Nothing. I just needed to talk to someone." He said

"Hey Derek lets go to the park with Marrissa."

"What about Tyler?" He asked.

"Tyler has to work."

We agreed that we would meet at the local park. I got Marrisa's stuff together and we left.

(Derek's point of view)

I walked into the park and immediately saw Marrisa playing in a sandbox. Casey was reading a magazine on a bench so I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Derek." She said .

"Hey Casey." I tried my best to sound upbeat.

We talked for awhile and I played with Marrisa. I loved playing with Marrisa. It made me feel closer to Marti. It was getting hot so we decided to go get some ice-cream. We walked down the street and tried to keep up with Marrisa.

"So how's Tyler." I said trying to start a conversation.

"He's good. He got a promotion."

"That's great!!" I faked a smile.

I lost my job a few weeks ago because I couldn't concentrate.

We talked about mom and dad and various things when all of a sudden something caught my eye. I looked at a window on one of the building and there was a girl staring at me. When she noticed I saw her she closed the blinds.

"I must be going crazy." I muttered a little to loudly.

"Why." Casey's voice scared me.

I looked at Casey like I knew I was going crazy.

"I just saw a girl that looked like Marti."

(hahahahhahahahhahahahahahaha….ahem comment please)


	6. The room

A\n-I am soooo sorry for not updating for a long time!!! I changed computers and couldn't get back on. I felt horrible but I am back!!

(Derek)

We kept walking but something in my heart kept telling me to go back. Casey and Marrisa went home as did I. As I locked my front door I saw there was a message on the answering machine. I pushed play and took off my jacket.

"Hey snookie!!" came the voice on the other end.

I groaned as I heard who it was.

"I hadn't heard from you in awhile so I thought I would call you but your not home right now. So call me as soon as you get this message. Love you!"

I rolled my eyes as my wannabe girlfriend said love you. Her name was Candace. We met when I was a senior in high-school and she has been leached to me ever since. I don't like her but she won't get the hint. I deleted the message and got into bed. I was exhausted but I couldn't get my mind off of the girl in the window. I didn't even know why it was bothering me so much. At around 1 in the morning I got out of bed. I had to meet this girl. Why I was doing it at one in the morning I had no idea. I had to see who she was.

I slowly walked towards the building she was in. It didn't have a doorbell so I knocked. I had no idea what I was going to say when someone answered the door. No one came so I opened the door. What was I doing? Breaking and entering for someone I don't know. Oh and don't forget stalking too.

(Casey)

I called Derek but he didn't answer. He probably was sleeping. I finished getting Marrisa to bed. When she was asleep again I changed into a white tank top and pajama pants. I brushed my teeth and got into bed. I thought about what Derek was saying earlier about that girl. It made me sad to think of Derek seeing his little sister in some strange girl. I would never tell him this but I believe that Marty is dead.

(Derek)

I climbed the steps to the room, I saw her in. As I walked through the house I noticed it didn't look very furnished. It only had what was needed. I found her room and I felt my hand sweating as my hand brushed the doorknob. I opened the door and saw the room was empty. She must be somewhere else in the house. I stepped in the room and it looked like a girls room. Pink bed, Purple night-stand, all kinds of things a girl could want. But why was this the only part of the room furnished. I looked at the walls. There were no pictures.

"Who are you?"

I spun around and my eyes met two beautiful brown eyes staring back.

(Wow it feels awesome to write again. Rate and review I want atleast 2 reviews for every chapter. That is my new rule.)


	7. Marti?

A\N- I SUCK!!!! I am so sorry. My homework load is ridiculous and I am having friend drama. I hate people who don't write for a long time and now I am turning into that person. I feel so bad. Plus I couldn't think of what to write. Don't you hate writers block? Anyway hope ya'll still like me enough to read. Also if any of you want to tell me anything or help me co. write a story go ahead and message me with your ideas or comments. Alright enough blabbering.

(Derek's point of view)

I stared at that girl. I knew it was Marty. No one would believe me but I knew who she was just by looking at her. She was the girl I put on my shoulders and flew around with. She was my baby sister.

"Hey smarti?" I said smiling.

She looked at me with huge eyes and my heart leaped.

"Who is smarti?" she said clearly annoyed.

My heart dropped. This could not be happening.

"Marti its me..Derek." I said trying to get through to her.

She stepped away from me.

"My name is not Marti...Its Rebecca."

I stared at her. I knew she was Marti. But why didn't she know?

"DAD!!!!" She screamed as she saw me staring.

The man ran in and my jaw dropped. This was RIDICULOUS!!

(Casey's point of view"

I had called Derek's house over and over but no one answered. I decided to go to his house to see if he was ok . Tyler said he would make sure our daughter was ok. I knocked on Derek's door but no one answered there either. I opened the door with the spare key but no one was home. Then it hit me where he was.

"That idiot!!" I grunted as I put the key back and ran to my car.

I knew he was crazy but not this crazy. I drove to the building where we were earlier and saw a light in the window. There seemed to be some commotion going on inside but I couldn't see inside to know what was happening. I stepped out of my car as it started raining.

"Great." I muttered to myself.

I heard yelling inside the building and stood in the middle of the street debating what to do.

(Derek's point of view)

"Who are you?" The man asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't act stupid we have known each other all our lives."

"I have no idea what you are talking about but you need to leave my daughter alone before I call the police."

Was he seriously trying to make me crazy?

I started towards him and Marti...um Rebecca screamed. The man grabbed me and I fought back. He punched me and I kicked him.

"You are a lyer!! Give me my sister back." I screamed as my voice cracked.

"Sir you better stop before I report you." The man yelled.

He threw my out and slammed the door in my face. I laid my head against the door and started crying.

"Please...give me my sister back...I need my sister." I cried as the rain made me shiver.

I slid down the door and laid my head in my knees.

(Casey's point of view)

If you have ever seen your best friend in pain you can imagine what I was feeling. I know Derek. When he cries he is really hurting. The last time he cried this hard was that night in his bedroom. I walked over and he looked up. I felt my heart clench as he looked at me with those eyes. I bent down and wrapped my arms around him.

"What happened Derek?"

"Sam has her." He choked.

"What? He has the girl?" I asked shocked.

"It's her. Its Marti."

"Really? What did she say?"

He looked me dead in the eyes.

"Who are you?" He said with pain in his voice.

A\N-Wow this was painful to write. I wanted to add that last line but I also wanted to tell you who the guy was. So I compromised. Hope you enjoy it.


	8. Trouble in paradise

A\N- Hello hello hello!! lol Sorry I have had a lot of caffeine.

(Derek's point of view)

I laid in bed, staring up at my roof. The past nights events had kept me up all night. I kept waiting to wake up and find out the past 10 years had been a dream. It wasn't. Could I have been wrong? Did Sam really have a daughter? It was possible since him and I hadn't talked for about 9 years. I tried to work it out in my head. I didn't know how old he girl was but she looked like a teenager. I guess I was thinking pretty hard because I dozed off.

(Casey's point of view)

I threw my wet clothes in the dryer as Marisa ate her breakfast with Tyler. I had told him this morning what happened. Ever since then every time I mentioned Derek he got this annoyed look on his face and looked down. I sat down at the kitchen table after I started the dryer.

"What's the matter Tyler?" I asked seeing him avoiding my stare. Finally he looked up.

"I don't want Derek around Marisa." He said coldly.

"Excuse me?" I said as my jaw fell open.

"If he is going to act ridiculous around that Rebecca girl, how do you know he won't hurt Marisa."

I stood up and crosses my arms.

"He,,would..never..hurt..her." I said trying to calm down.

He stood up also.

"How..do..you..know?" He said clearly mocking me.

I slapped him without expecting to. He touched his cheek and then picked up Marisa and walked over to the key hook.

"Where are you going with our daughter?" I said following him.

"I am taking MY daughter to her grandmother's house."

"And then he just left." I told Nora on the phone.

"I'm sorry babe. People have fights." She said soothingly.

I sipped my coffee.

"I know but he had this look in his eye. I don't know if he will bring her back." I said as I started crying."

There was a beep.

"Mom I will talk to you later. There is someone on the other line."

"Alright if it is Derek tell him I love him."

I switched lines.

"Hello?" I asked expecting Derek.

"Hi is this Casey?"

My stomach flipped when I heard the voice on the other end.

(Derek's point of view)

"DEREKKKKK!!" A crying voice came into my head.

I shot up and went to the room that had crying in it.

"Hey Marti what's the matter?" I said as I walked over and sat on her bed.

"The monster was going to eat me." She cried jumping into my arms.

"No one is going to hurt you. I'll protect you."

She kissed my cheek and snuggled into my arms.

"Forever?" She asked sleepily.

"Forever." I said.

My eyes shot open as I lifted my head off my tear stained pillow.


	9. Us or him

A\n- I love you all!! I know I probably say this all the time but I seriously appreciate al of you reading. It helps keep me motivated. Now I must warn you. My mom is about to have a baby so I might not be on all the time. I will try to write a little bit each day when I am doing computer math(homework). Alright I am going to get this out quickly so I can go sell girl scout cookies at the store.

(Casey's point of view)

"Yes this is her." I said trying not to show my feelings.

"Hi my name is Rebecca. Um your..brother I think he wrote, left his wallet at my house."

It took me a second to figure out what she was saying since she spoke so fast.

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"Derek. He left his wallet at my house. I think it fell out of his pocket. I looked in it and the only name was yours so I decided to call."

"Then why are you whispering Rebecca?"

"I am not allowed to use the phone." She said sadly.

"Your how old?"

"15 and a half.."

I couldn't help but smile. Derek was right. This girl did seem like Marti. Just the way she said her age, her tone of voice sounded like Marti.

"Hello?" her voice rang in my ear.

"Im sorry I am tired. Hey would you like to get together sometime? You know to hang out with Derek." I said before i realized how creepy that sounded.

"No I don't think Tom would let me do that."

"Who's Tom?" I asked.

"My dad. The one Derek got kicked out by. He is just my step dad though.."

I was bewildered. This girl was seriously being played with. I completely forgot about the wallet and told her I had to go. I heard the door open and practically jumped out of my seat. I ran and almost crashed into the figure standing in the doorway.

"Tyler!! Wait where is Marisa?" I asked as I saw the look in his eye.

"With my mom. I came to get her stuff." He said as he walked up to her room. I followed.

"Why are you getting her stuff?"

He stopped and turned around.

"Me and Marisa are staying at Grandma's house. I expect you to make a decision."

"What is that?"

He smiled cruelly.

"Us or Derek."

And then he grabbed some stuff and walked out of the house as I stood in shock staring at the door.

(Derek's point of view)

I sat watching tv. Or at-least trying to. I couldn't concentrate long enough to see what was going on. The day had gone by shockingly pretty fast. That usually never happened. I felt like I just got out of bed and now it was 11 at night. It kind of scared me. I don't know why,

There was a knock on the door as I was getting ready to fall asleep. I sleepily walked to the door. As I opened it I was flung into the wall as a gun was put to my head. Once again I was scared.

A\n. Ya know I am seriously starting to hate Tyler. I created him and even I think he is mean person. Maybe someone should kidnap him!! Ha-ha you never know in my story's.


	10. Shots

(Casey's point of view)

I had to get some air so I went for a walk. I couldn't believe this was happening. Of course I wanted to choose my daughter but Derek was my brother (A\n- Derek and Casey stopped calling each-other steps when they got closer as bro and sis). I wanted both of them. I couldn't take Tyler to court for custody. What would I hold against him? Being mean? As much as I hated to admit it he was just doing the best he could as a parent. But threatening to take a mothers child away? That seemed harsh.

(Derek's point of view)

"Where's Marti!!" Sam screamed.

My eyes popped out of my head. Well almost. I wasn't crazy!!

"What do you mean Marti? I thought you had "Rebecca"." I said acting stupid to annoy him.

That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do since he had a gun.

He threw me against the wall as I hit my head.

"Oh you didn't seriously believe that did you? You stole my girlfriend so I stole your sister. I tried to still Casey so the three of us could be a happy family but that chick was to quick for me."

"You do realize how physco you seem right? I stole your girlfriend so you stole my sister?" I said bewildered,

"It ends tonight though. I am tired of you trying to steal everything I have." He said as he aimed the gun at my head."

All the memories of me and Marti flashed through my head

"Hey there Smarty." I said walking up behind her and putting her on my shoulders . She laughed as I put her on my shoulders and started pretending to be an astronaut. We flew around the kitchen till Casey walked in and started laughing.

"You two are so weird." She said as I put Marti down.

"Yeah well we have fun." I replied tousling Marti's hair.

"Right!! Now get me some cookies." Marti exclaimed.

"What do you say?"

"Please?"

I went to the pantry and got some cookies for her. Right as Nora walked in and saw me.

"Why are you getting cookies this early?" She asked

I put them back and shrugged my shoulders at Marti who sighed.

"Time to get you to daycare Marti." Nora said.

Marti looked at me and smiled.

"Bye Smerik."

"Bye Marti." I said .

And then the gun went off

A\n- SAAAAAMMMMM...Lets form a riot. There will be one more chapter and then I will be done with this story. Hehe bet a lot of your jaws are hanging open right now huh.


	11. Its all over now

(Casey's point of view)

I knocked on Tyler's mothers door as I breathed in to try to control my tears. When Mrs. Montgomery answered the door she sighed as she saw who it was.

"How may I help you?" She said anxiously.

"I came to get my daughter." I said trying to sound brave.

She looked at me sadly.

"This is for you." she said as she handed me a letter and closed the door.

I started walking down the street as I read it.

Dear Casey,

I already know what your answer is about which one to pick. I know you love your brother but he is not in his right mind right now. He is just lying to get attention. You and I both know that. That is why I am taking Marisa to go somewhere safe. I can't tell you where because you will come find here, But I ask you one favor..let her go. For her sake..let her go. I love you. Good luck.

Tyler.

A tear fell down my cheek as I dropped the note into a trash can. I saw sirens up ahead and got curious. Then a car door opened in which a man was listening to the radio.

Announcer speaking

We just got news that shots have been fired at the Hummingbird apartment building. One fatality is involved. We will keep you posted.

I looked at the ambulance racing down the street and before I knew it I was running practically right next to it. I knew what was happening and I felt my heart breaking with every-step. My mind raced as I flashed back to the day Marti was kidnapped. The look in his eye was horrible. Ever since then all he has done was love is sister enough to care. When her own father gave up Derek was still fighting for the only person he has every loved more than himself. He told me he would fight for her with his last breath but I didn't think he was serious.

I ran up the steps to the building. I even got up to his room but then a deputy stopped me.

"Mam this is a crime scene."

"I know its just.,.." I started

"She's with us." A voice came.

I turned around and tears fell down my cheeks.

"DEREK!!!!" I screamed flying into his arms.\

He hugged me like there was no tomorrow. I felt one of his arms release and then I felt another body. I looked down and smiled.

"Hey rebecca." I said.

She looked at Derek and they both looked at me and smiled.

"It's Marti." They said together.

I smiled

"Oh."

(Derek's point of view)

I had heard the gun go off but I couldn't figure out why I was still thinking. I opened my eyes and saw Sam fall down in front of me. I looked and saw Marti or Rebecca or whoever run towards me.

"Are you ok Derek?" She said sitting next to me.

"Yeah just a little spooked." I said smiling.

"I uh came to return your wallet and I heard what he said and...It all came back." She said looking down.

"What do you mean it all came back."

"He had always told me I was imaging when I said I felt like I had a hole in my heart. Like something wasn't right. I couldn't figure out why so I went on believeing everything he told me. My mother died, He was my father. And then I saw you walking down the street one day and when you looked up I felt like I had this special connection and then I came here to return your wallet and I heard how he had lied. I brought one of his guns for protection. He didn't know I was here and he didn't like me leaving the house." She said as she was out of breath.

I smiled. Still the same rambler.

The paramedics came and pronounced Sam dead. At that point I wasn't sad. I helped Marti up and explained to her all that had happened including who Marti was. Then we saw Casey running up the stairs and I couldn't help but hug her.

(Casey's point of view)

I saw it. I saw the look in his eye. For the first time in 10 years he had that look. The same kind of look he had the last time he saw Marti before she was kidnapped,. The happiness. Sense of security. The Smerik look would be a good way to put it. He put his arm around me and Marti and we walked down the street away from his apartment. It would be a while till he could go back in. We all had a lot of things to sort out in our lives but for that split second we all were happy.

Derek looked at me and Marti and laughed.

"What?" we both asked.

Derek tried to hold back a smile.

"Want some cookies?' He asked looking at Marti through the corner of his eye.

"What?" Marti asked confused as me and Derek ran away laughing.

(Ah the joy of a complete story. I might do a sequel for Casey...if someonecough where to ask me to.)lol. Please read and review)


End file.
